real_time_fandub_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure 2 (Dark Story + Final Story)
Sonic Adventure 2 (Dark Story + Final Story) is the second episode of Real Time Fandub Games and the second part of the Sonic Adventure 2 fandub. It was released on Yotube on July 18, 2018. Plot Breaking into Prison Island For unknown reasons, Dr. Eggman attempts to break into the highly secure facility of Prison Island, however once inside, the guards lock him in as an attempt to starve him to death. However. Eggman somehow manages to survive for three years, going insane in the process. He eventually makes it to Level 7 and gets his chance to leave, but before he does he decides to use the facilities' computer to login to his Twitter. However he forgets the password and tries to login using his diamond, instead he just reawakens Shadow the Hedgehog who proceeds to destroy a security robot. After seeing him in action, Eggman offers Shadow to join him so the two of them can rule the world, but Shadow refuses because Eggman is fat and leaves to fuck Eggman's wife. Station Square After escaping the island, Eggman returns to his base in Egypt and finally logs in to his Twitter, only to find Shadow's dick on his wife's Twitter feed. Shadow mocks Eggman via a livestream and almost threatens to fuck Eggman's mother before he suffers from PTSD after hearing "Sound of da Police." Shadow has a flash back to when his best friend, Maria Robotnik, locked him in an escape pod and said she was going to kill him after he farted. Shadow tried to argue that Maria smelt it therefore she delt it but he was launched into space. Shadow stops in the middle of Station Square to admire the Weed Crystal he just stole, gaining the attention of Sonic the Hedgehog who wants to eat the crystal. When Shadow doesn't let him, Sonic tries to attack but Shadow uses the Weed Crystal to teleport away before he has a chance. The Ark Having broken into Eggman's base, Rouge the Bat hacks into his Twitter account to find the location of his weed supply. Meanwhile, Eggman sings "Mad World" to himself before freaking out, thinking he's somehow back on Prison Island and locked in again. He eventually finds his way to the Ark's central control room where he confronts Shadow and threatens to kill him twice. But Shadow uses the Weed Crystal to hack into Eggman's Twitter and block all of Eggman's followers. Eggman simply laughs though, as he has 70 alternative accounts. As the two of the argue, Rouge interrupts them and reveals to Eggman that she also fucked his wife and took her vagina diamond. Return to Prison Island For some reason, Eggman decides to let Shadow and Rouge join his team and the three of them travel to Prison Island. Eggman tells the two of them that Sonic is somewhere on the island and that he has all the weed they could ever want and that they should get it from him before Eggman blows up the island. As they prepare, the three of them run into Amy Rose, who Eggman chases down to get the $100 she owes him. Amy considers jumping off the aircraft carrier but before she can Miles "Tails" Prower falls from the sky and fights Eggman. While exploring the jungle, Shadow runs into Sonic and the two of them fight. Before they can finish, Eggman calls Shadow on his walkie talkie and tells him that the island is about to blow up, so Shadow flees the battle and just barely escapes the island alive. The Piss Saga Shadow has another flash back of his time with Maria where he expresses his strong desire to pee on the Earth, namely inside of a Hot Topic. In the present, Shadow was apparently telling this story to Rouge and she offers to take him to a Hot Topic. As they talk, Eggman walks into the room and questions what the hell they're talking about. Shadow walks out of the room as he tells Eggman that he peed on his wife. Eggman gets blackout drunk and live streams an announcement to the entire world, calling Shadow a "bitch ass mother fucker" and saying his dick is small. In a fit of drunken rage, Eggman fires his super laser piss and pisses on the moon, blowing up half of it and yelling at Obama as he does it. The next day, Eggman wakes up somehow still drunk as Shadow and Rouge hold an intervention for him. They tell him how he pissed on the moon but Eggman doesn't remember any of it. Rouge shows Eggman the news of him pissing on the moon but Eggman instead focuses on the fact that Tails has the Piss Rock which Eggman mistakes for the Weed Crystal and gets angry, storming out of the room. Once Shadow leaves the room Rouge calls Sonic and tells him about how her double agent work is going. The Villain Line In the middle of nowhere, Shadow starts singing Pumpkin Hill to himself when he sees Tails flying by. He calls Sonic to tell him and asks if he wants him to punish Tails, Eggman joins the call and gets angry when he finds out that Sonic is on the same line as the villain line.